


Signal

by hwanhee



Series: Power AU [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, 2PM (Band), BIGFLO, BIGSTAR (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), IM (Band), Longguo & Shihyun (Band), Madtown (Band), NCT (Band), SONAMOO (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TRCNG (Band), TWICE (Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band), UNI.T (Band)
Genre: Multi, also sorry about the others which i will get to but i got summer school !!, just a fun story and wont be updated regularly, more characters + groups to add !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanhee/pseuds/hwanhee
Summary: An alternative universe for the Power AU. Instead of hiding, they are helping these gifted children in a school.





	1. On My First Day, My School Caught on Fire

The new school that has opened up is much better than any. It has approximately five buildings, A, B, C, and the many dorm buildings.

Building A is for older students to attend classes on a college or university level.

Building B is for teenage students to attend classes on a high school level.

Building C is for children to attend classes at a elementary school level.

Lee Donghyuck was excited to attend his first day at the school. He wanted to see the other kids with their gifts.

Donghyuck was a boy who could read one’s mind. It worked when he needed to cheat on a test or learn the new gossip.

He entered the room, and observed the students already inside. 

One student had bright green pupils, that sort of intimidated Donghyuck. Another student actually had wings, beautiful wings.

Donghyuck took a seat in the front.

As time moved closer to the beginning of class, more students started to arrive. A few minutes after the students arrived, the teacher entered.

The teacher looked at a piece of paper as he spoke, “Hello students. I will be your teacher for the year, Ok Taecyeon. I don’t really care if you call me Teacher, or Mr. Ok, or Taecyeon, whatever is easier for you is okay with me.”

He began to send papers down the rows. They were diagnostic tests. Donghyuck knew he didn’t want to do this.

A student raised their hand, “Sir, I don’t have one.” The student was fourth in his row, not the last.

”Uhhh, Felix! Oh right, you’ll do yours later, okay?”

Felix nodded and watched the other kids do their tests.

Donghyuck looked at Taecyeon with his full attention, he needed answers.

Inside of his head, he heard a voice that giggled, “Heh, nice try, kid.”

Startled, Donghyuck jumped up.

Taecyeon looked through his attendance sheet, “You know, when students are put into a class here, it is strategically put together not random. My gift is similar to yours, telepathy. Now you can’t cheat like you used to.”

The kids in the class giggled as Donghyuck sat back now. He felt embarrassed that he was just exposed like that in front of the class.

Another kid jumped up, “I smell fire!”

Immediately, the fire alarm went off and students began to exit the building. Building B was on fire.

The students of Building B were gathered outside to wait while the fire department dealt with the fire. Students were confused, some were quite glad. Donghyuck knew he was.

To his right, he saw three adults talking to a student. Soon, handing him a pair of black gloves. 

One of the three adults stood amongst the confused students, “We are sorry for the disturbance. The fire is small and will be handled quickly, you’ll return once we know if it’s safe for you to enter.”

Another adult laughed, “You aren’t going to introduce yourself?”

”Oh right. My name is Lee Chaerin, and I am your principal. These two men here will be your vice-principals, Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin.”

The student with green pupils ran to the front, “How did the fire start?”

Chaerin looked uncertain if she wanted to tell the students what happened.

So, Changmin did it for her, “A classmate of yours has difficulty controlling his gift. If you’ll excuse this one time, we’ll help him to the best of our abilities to control it.”

Students began to murmur wondering who this student was.

Donghyuck decided to find out for everyone. He looked at Changmin and concentrated. Various different thoughts jumped into his head but one that gave him the answer to everyone’s question.

The mind-reading boy stood up to the principals, “It was Felix?”

The three adults looked at each other and smiled.

Chaerin turned her attention to Donghyuck, “You read Changmin’s mind, didn’t you? Guess it wouldn’t be that hard.”

 

An hour later, the students went back to class just to retrieve their stuff. There was still a smell of smoke lingering so a mutual decision was made to officially start school tomorrow for Building B.

When walking back to the dorms, Donghyuck saw Felix. He didn’t really understand what happened so he decided to ask.

”Felix!”

The boy stopped and turned around, watching Donghyuck catch up to him.

”Felix,” Donghyuck huffed. “What happened?”

Felix sighed, “My gift is fire. But it’s different, it’s like I am fire.”

Donghyuck poked the boy’s cheek and immediately felt a burning sensation in his finger. He pulled back, shaking his hand vigorously to cool it off.

”Oh, I get it. You accidentally set your desk on fire and your test which is why you had to do it later. And, those gloves are fire-proof?”

”Yeah,”

”Can your entire body turn into flames like that guy from Fanastic Four?”

”Johnny Storm?”

Felix hesitated and spoke softly, “Yes.”

”Really? You have to show me one day!”

”One day,” Felix laughed.

 

As soon as Donghyuck returned to his dorm, he called his mom.

”How was your first day?” She spoke from the other line.

”On my first day, my school caught on fire,”


	2. The Girl Who Dreamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soyeon couldn't sleep.

Soyeon had been staring at the bed above her for five minutes now. Her eyes refused to close shut. Her brain refused to let her continue a deep sleep she desperately needed. She afraid. She was afraid of sleep. Soyeon was afraid to sleep, to see what she saw in her dreams. It kept her up at night. It scared her how quickly the dreams changed from good to bad. What scared Soyeon even more was the fact that every dream she had and will come true. All of them.

After deciding that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, Soyeon went outside into the lounge room of the dorm. There, already occupying three of the seats, sat other students who could not sleep either. By studying the back of their heads, Soyeon was able to identify two of the students as Chan and Jennie. The third she could not see properly. Before she could turn around to leave, Jennie noticed Soyeon standing in the hallway, gesturing to sit with them.

The third student she had discovered after sitting down was Taeyong. The three students happily greeted Soyeon and tried to ignore their problems by talking about their 'kids.' By kids, they meant the youngers they were friends with and had taken on a parental role for them. 

Jennie gently touched Soyeon's arm, "Couldn't sleep either?"

Soyeon shook her head, "Neither could any of you?"

"Yeah," Taeyong nodded. "Chan can't sleep but he likes to pretend he wakes up to check on his kids."

"I'm a good dad," Chan laughed as his eyes stared down the hall. "I think I'll actually go check on them now."

Chan got up from his seat and disappeared down the hall.

"I wish my gift was like his," Soyeon said, envious of Chan's hydrokinesis gift.

"How come?" Jennie asked.

"I just get dreams. Good or bad, they all come true,"

"Is that why couldn't sleep?"

Soyeon nodded, still shaken up by her dream.

Taeyong leaned forward in his chair, "What happened?"

 

_Yuqi ran after Shuhua through the field, laughing and smiling. Soojin, Minnie, and Miyeon sat on the side, talking to eachother. Seeing her friends like this made Soyeon happy. It was peaceful. It was happy. It was a moment that could never be ruined. Was. Was. It was._

_The campus was soon filled with screams. Students ran past Soyeon so quickly, she couldn't make sense of anything that was happening._

_"Go! Go, now!" She yelled back to the others, to keep them safe. Soyeon on the other hand ran in the opposite direction, to help._

_Men wearing white coats and suits flooded into the school. They started to grab and attack the students, putting on some sort of collar around their necks. Once the collars were on, the students began to twist their bodies in unnatural ways, then fell down unconscious._

_Soyeon saw Chan who tried to his best to fight back for his friend. The boy was soon knocked out as well._

_When Soyeon tried to help a younger get away, it lead to her capture._

 

_Soyeon woke up in a room that was completely white. With every slight movement, she felt the metal collar latch on tighter to her neck. She was dressed in all white. At first, she thought the room was completely closed off until she saw a window that allowed her to look at the rooms across from her. The room across from her housed Soojin who also wore all white._

_The door opened and another body was carried in. It was Minnie who was dressed in a light grey outfit._

_The man in white noticed that Soyeon was awake. He knocked on the window, smiling, "Take this one, she's awake."_

_More people dressed in white coats entered through the door with no door knob and dragged Soyeon out of her pure white room. She yelled, kicked her legs, and threw her arms around, hoping they would let go but they didn't._

_The last thing Soyeon remembered before she woke up was pain._

_This happiness, it wasn't going to last._


End file.
